U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,199 B2 discloses a receiver for receiving and securing an interchangeable test adapter. At the right-hand and left-hand edges thereof, it has in each case a slotted link plate with two slotted links which can be raised and lowered with the assistance of a manually actuated lever mechanism. In order to secure the interchangeable test adapter, roller journals of the interchangeable test adapter are inserted into corresponding grooves of the receiver in such a manner that they may be guided in the slotted links of the slotted link plates. The slotted link plates are then moved upwards by actuating the lever mechanism, whereby the roller journals and, together therewith, the interchangeable test adapter are moved towards the receiver and secured. A similar mechanism is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,405 B2.
A similar manually actuated catch system in which the journals are first held against the frame of an interchangeable test adapter by the displacement of a slotted link, then drawn against the force of the contacts towards the receiver and finally secured in an end position is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,005 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,597 A discloses a variant of the above-stated mechanisms. The receiver here comprises a lower and an upper frame part, wherein the interchangeable test adapter can be secured to the upper frame part with the assistance of a bayonet mechanism. The upper frame part can then be drawn against the lower frame part via slotted link plates and link blocks by manual actuation of a lever. This mechanism is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,906 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,335 A discloses a system for connecting and disconnecting one or more banks of electrical connectors to or from the conductor tracks of printed circuit cards which are supported at an opening in a mainframe card cage. The system comprises a frame assembly mounted in the card cage, a retractable supporting element borne by the frame assembly element and arms borne by the frame assembly which may be moved to and fro between a first and a second position in order to move the supporting elements out of the frame and into the frame. The system moreover has one or more modules with banks of electrical connectors, wherein the modules are removably attached to the supporting element in such a manner that the electrical connectors are aligned with the conductor tracks of the printed circuit cards in the card cage and are connected therewith when the arms are moved from the first into the second position. For the purposes of moving the supporting elements, the arms in part take the form of toothed racks into which a gearwheel respectively engages which can be set in rotation via a lever and a further toothed rack/gearwheel combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,666 A discloses a manually actuated mechanism in which a test adapter is secured to a receiver with the assistance of an eccentric which is arranged on a shaft rotatable by manual actuation.